Margaret Westlund
Margaret, the Fish-Girl Margaret (usually called 'Molly' by most) is a Zeikan girl in her mid-20's that hails from a realm of existence different to the one that houses the Hedgelands. Currently, she has ebony, almost dark gray skin, black curly hair, long blue ears and blue eyes. She's an aspiring Hydromancer, with little extra knowledge of Terramancy. Personality Margaret used to be a quiet and reserved girl, rarely interacting with others until after she was comfortable enough (which often took an extensive amount of time). Recently, she's been much more of an extrovert, willing to even make the first move via introducing herself to strangers occasionally as well as no longer shying away when others greet her first. Behind her mostly introverted exterior, though, lies a real pal; she makes plenty of jokes (and laughs obnoxiously at yours), enjoys dancing and listening to music, is a deeeecent cook, could go on and on about the video games she plays in her free time, and is very patient. Despite all this, she still tries to avoid conflict at all costs and has a sort of 'berserk switch' that one might not think would ever be able to be turned on. Even so, if such a momentous thing were to happen, the similarities between her and her mother, which are usually few and far between, would be clear as day. Bio Margaret was born from a...very odd couple. Her mother, Heather Ernsworth, was a very strict and haughty woman. Her father, Joshua Westlund, was a slightly more even-tempered man, with much more patience than Heather. When Margaret was born, they were split on what her 'purpose' should be. Joshua and Heather had very different plans for what Margaret should do, and when the girl was only 12 years old she realized she could not fulfill either of her parents demands. Still, she tried. Eventually, her parents divorced, and she went with her father, deciding that perhaps what he wanted could be more easily achieved than the high standards her mother was trying to have Margaret set. Her mother shunned Margaret as a result, and eventually grew to loathe her. When she moved with her father, he had her practicing Terramancy almost whenever she could, and had her working with him as a sort of caretaker of his homelands when she wasn't practicing Terramancy, helping him with various difficult and physically draining tasks. As Margaret tried and failed to meet her fathers demands, he too grew disinterested with her, becoming neglectful and mysteriously vanishing once she had grown old enough to travel on her own back to her mother to try and mend relationships with her. She was met with the cold shoulder treatment, her mother treating her as though she was some beggar on the streets. When Margaret was cast off by her mother after their brief talk, she used most of her remaining money to travel all the way to Sector Z after hearing news of a benevolent, magic-attuned Rizalu that had been chosen by one of the scattered Relics taking up residence there as queen. She requested an audience with the queen a couple days after finding a home and a job as a chef for the outrider knights that defended the village she had taken residence in. Her request was initially declined before the queen herself contacted Margaret, after which she asked the queen to be her personal tutor in the arcane arts. After some internal debating, the queen accepted and Margaret was escorted to the castle. She stays in one of the many luxurious bedrooms and makes daily trips with the queen to the grand archives of the palace to study and learn Hydromancy. Special Details Margaret, under the tutelage of Lady Tabitha, has gained an extensive grasp on Hydromancy. She's able to rapidly multiply the size of water molecules in the air in order to generate spheres of water of varying sizes. She can command the water around her and up to 12 feet away. Anything further than that rapidly becomes more and more difficult to control until 15 feet away, at which point she can no longer do so. She can also grant healing properties to water she comes into contact with, allowing those who submerge themselves in it to rapidly heal wounds that aren't too deep. Her small grasp on Terramancy also allows her to bend the earth within 5 feet to her will, allowing her to create new structures of land, rapidly harden or soften land formations and, with great difficulty, can even change some land structures into entirely different ones, such as dirt to stone and vice versa. Additionally, her eyes, ears and the markings on her hands and body are biol-luminescent. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Natives